Accident
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: AU/Yang seharusnya menjadi suaminya itu Uzumaki Naruto 'kan? Tapi kenapa justru Uchiha Sasuke 'lah yang berdiri di sampingnya saat ucapan janji suci itu diucapkan? Sakura yakin ada yang salah, tapi kenapa Sasuke justru menyeringai dan mencium bibirnya/Lalu bagaimana nasib Hinata yang seharusnya menjadi pengantin wanita Sasuke? Dan bagaimana juga nasib Naruto?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by UchiHaruno Misaki

.

* * *

_Accident_

* * *

.

Main pair : SasuSaku / NaruHina

.

D-L-D-R!

* * *

"Ibu ... aku gugup sekali, oh astaga! Aku tak menyangka hari ini akan tiba waktunya." Gumam gadis bergaun pengantin putih indah dengan pernak-pernik hiasan di bagian pinggangnya itu pelan.

Haruno Mebuki, wanita paruh baya berambut pirang pucat itu tersenyum kecil. "Tenanglah, sayang. Ibu tahu pasti bagaimana perasaanmu. Sekarang ayo kita bersiap menuju gereja, ayahmu sudah menunggu."

Sakura menghela napasnya pelan, lalu gadis itu kembali menatap cermin untuk memastikan bahwa penampilannya tidak berantakan. "Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat. Aku tidak mau Naruto lama menungguku," Sakura segera menarik tangan ibunya keluar kamar dan dengan tergesa berjalan ke halaman rumahnya yang sudah terlihat sebuah mobil pengantin serta ayahnya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan tak henti-hentinya Sakura tersenyum senang. Oh, bagaimana tidak senang? Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat bersejarah dalam hidupnya. Hari di mana ia akan melakukan ikatan tali pernikahan dengan seseorang yang begitu ia cintai. Uzumaki Naruto, pria yang selama empat tahun belakangan ini menjadi kekasih hatinya.

Beberapa jam lagi ia akan menyandang namanya sebagai nyonya Uzumaki muda. Oh, astaga! Hatinya berdegup kencang, dan perutnya bergejolak menyenangkan bagai ribuan kupu-kupu tengah berhamburan di dalam sana.

Bayangan setelah menikah dengan pria atlit basket berkulit _tan _seksi itu membuat wajah Sakura memerah sempurna. Bulan madu? Ya, Tuhan darahnya berdesir hebat memikirkan bagaimana bulan madunya bersama pria itu. Memiliki buah hati dan hidup bahagia penuh keceriaan bersama hingga akhir hidupnya. Oh, ia sudah tak sabar untuk itu.

"Ayah, Ibu dengar ada pernikahan juga yang akan dilaksanakan di gereja yang sama 'kan?" tanya Mebuki pada suaminya, dan itu sukses membuyarkan khayalan putri mereka.

Kizashi yang duduk di samping supir menoleh ke belakang dan mengangguk. "Iya, katanya akan dilaksanakan setelah pernikahan Sakura dan Naruto."

"Ternyata belakangan ini banyak sekali pasangan yang menikah, ya Ayah? Gereja utama di kota ini pun jadi ajang tempat pernikahan dengan siapa yang cepat, dia yang dapat." Imbuh Mebuki ketika mengingat ia dan besannya, Uzumaki Kushina harus berdebat dengan keluarga terhormat yang juga akan menikahkan anak mereka kemarin sore.

"Ya, Ayah juga tak tahu jika akan bentrok dengan acara pernikahan keluarga lain. Haah, biarlah sudah Ayah pastikan hari ini pernikahan Sakura dan Naruto yang akan dilaksanakan paling awal." Tutur Kizashi.

"Apa Ayah sudah menghubungi keluarga Uzumaki tentang hal ini?"

Kizashi mengangguk singkat, "Tentu. Tadi Ayah sudah menyuruh Sora menyampaikan beritanya pada keluarga Uzumaki."

Mebuki menghelan napas lega. "Syukurlah."

Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan orangtuanya itu hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya tak peduli.

_Oh, mereka belum menyadari jika pegawainya yang bernama Sora itu memiliki kelemahan dalam ingatannya._

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah sial! Kenapa harus ada puluhan bebek yang menghalangi jalanku?" teriak pria berambut ungu sebahu itu kesal ketika ia harus mengerem motornya secara mendadak.

Menghela napas sejenak, Sora dengan sabar menunggu para bebek kecil itu menyebrang jalan, lalu ketika semuanya telah menyebrang Sora langsung memacu kembali motornya menuju kediaman Uzumaki.

Beberapa saat kemudian, gerbang _orange _yang menjulang tinggi itu mulai terlihat dan Sora langsung mempercepat lagi laju motornya. Setelah sampai di depan gerbang yang menjulang tinggi itu, Sora langsung memasuki halaman kediaman Uzumaki.

"Ah, itu dia. Sora-_san_!" panggil seorang wanita cantik berambut merah yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir gelisah di depan rumahnya.

Sora segera menghampiri tiga orang yang berdiri di sana setelah memastikan motornya terparkir dengan benar. "Maaf menunggu lama, Nyonya, Tuan dan Tuan Muda Naruto." Ucap Sora seraya menundukkan kepalanya sopan.

Kushina tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa-apa, jadi kapan jadwal pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura dilaksanakan? Pagi ini, atau siang ini?"

Sora tersenyum tipis, lalu membuka mulutnya dan ... _toeng_! Dahi pria itu mengerenyit bingung ketika ia lupa apa yang akan diucapkannya. Sora meneguk salivanya gugup. Ya, Tuhan! Tadi Tuan Kizashi bilang pagi ini atau siang ini ya? Ah bodoh! Kenapa penyakit pelupaku kambuh di saat yang seperti ini? Bagaimana ini? Batin Sora gusar.

Kushina, Minato dan Naruto menatap Sora bingung, "Hm, Sora-_san_? Jadi kapan?" ucap Minato membuat keringat dingin membasahi tubuh Sora.

Sora tersenyum gugup. "A-ah, _ano _... siang ... ya siang ini, Tuan." Jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"Ah, begitu? Baiklah sebaiknya kita menunggu beberapa menit lagi, dan Sora-_san _... anda boleh pulang." Ucap Minato dengan senyum lembutnya.

Sora mengangguk gugup dan segera pergi dengan perasaan campur aduk meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki. "Semoga benar ya Tuhan. Siang ... siang ... siang!" gumam Sora di sepanjang perjalanannya.

"Hah! Kenapa siang? Aku sudah tidak sabar menikahi Sakura-_chan_, _dattebayo_!" Ujar Naruto sedikit kesal.

Kushina dan Minato terkekeh kecil melihat putranya. "Sabar, sayang. Kemarin memang Ibu dan bibi Mebuki sempat berdebat dengan keluarga Uchiha tentang ketetapan siapa yang lebih dulu melaksanakan pernikahan di gereja itu. Dan sepertinya keluarga Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan." Tutur Kushina sedikit menerawang kejadian kemarin sore.

Naruto mendelik. "Siapa yang menikah di keluarga Uchiha itu, Bu?"

Kushina mengedikkan bahunya. "Uchiha Sasuke, saingan bisnismu, sayang."

Naruto menyeringai sinis mendengar apa yang ibunya katakan. Ah, jadi musuh abadinya dari masa kuliah dulu itu akan menikah? Bagus! Naruto bisa tenang sekarang.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita masuk dulu." Ujar Minato seraya memasuki rumahnya, diikuti Kushina dan Naruto yang merengut kesal di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria berhelaian _raven _mencuat itu menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Wajahnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi dan kulitnya yang putih bersih membuat aura ketampanan dan kedewasaan pria itu menguar hebat. Ditambah dengan penampilannya kini; celana _tuxedo _dengan kemeja putih dipadu dengan _blazer _hitam membungkus tubuh atletisnya.

_Tok, tok!_

"Sayang, cepatlah!" Ucap sebuah suara lembut di balik pintu yang tertutup itu.

Pria itu, Uchiha Sasuke melirik pintu kamarnya tanpa ekspresi. "Hn." Sahutnya datar.

Ia mulai mengancingkan kancing tangan kemejanya, lalu meraih jas _tuxedo_-nya dan langsung memakainya. Wajahnya yang selalu datar tanpa ekspresi kini melembut ketika melihat pantulan dirinya. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya, ya ia akan menikahi wanita yang selama ini begitu ia cintai.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tegas keluar kamarnya dan langsung memasuki mobil tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Mikoto dan Fugaku tak ambil pusing dengan sikap putra bungsunya itu, tapi tidak dengan Itachi. Pria lima tahun di atas Sasuke itu menatap adiknya iba, namun Itachi mengerenyitkan dahinya ketika melihat Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai.

Dan di sepanjang perjalanan menuju gereja hanya diisi keheningan di dalam mobil limousin mewah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata? Cepatlah, Sasuke bukan seseorang yang suka menunggu." Ujar seorang pria muda dengan iris bulan itu pada adiknya yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar adiknya yang masih tertutup rapat.

"I-iya, _Nii-san_ sebentar. Berikan aku waktu setengah jam lagi." Sahut suara lembut di dalam sana.

Neji menghela napas pelan. "Baiklah, jangan terlalu lama." Lalu pria beriris bulan itu berjalan menuju lantai bawah.

Senyum semuringah seorang gadis tak kunjung hilang dari wajah cantiknya, ia sedang berdandan dan akan melakukan sebuah pernikahan pagi ini juga bersama seorang pria, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan 2 tahun lebih, lalu memutuskan untuk segera menikah. Hyuuga Hinata sangat anggun dengan gaun kiriman kekasihnya.

Gadis cantik dengan rambut _indigo _tergelung rapi itu menatap pantulan wajahnya di depan cermin dengan rasa gugup luar biasa. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, dan kedua tangannya saling bertautan erat.

"A-aku tidak percaya akhirnya tiba juga waktunya memilikimu, Sasuke-_kun _...," gumamnya dengan binar mata kebahagiaan.

Hinata menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah, aku siap." Dengan langkah anggun melangkah keluar kamarnya menghampiri seluruh keluarganya yang telah menunggu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

/oOo/

Mobil hitam yang Sakura tumpangi berhenti tepat di depan gereja yang mulai ramai dengan hiruk pikuk yang berlalu-lalang di sana. Dengan perasaan gugup dan bahagia luar biasa, Sakura mulai membuka pintu mobilnya.

Namun Mebuki segera menahan lengan putrinya. "Tunggu Sakura, kau melupakan sesuatu." Ucapnya lembut, lalu Mebuki segera menurunkan tudung kepala Sakura hingga menutupi seluruh wajah putrinya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, Ibu."

Pintu mobil terbuka dan Kizahi langsung mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura meraih tangan Sang ayah dan mengapitnya erat, lalu mereka berdua mulai berjalan pelan memasuki gereja.

Sakura hanya menundukkan wajahnya di balik tudung pengantinnya. Dadanya berdebar kencang, suasana yang sedari tadi riuh langsung hening. Hanya terdengar suara telapak kakinya dan Kizashi di dalam gereja itu, tentu saja hal itu membuat Sakura gugup luar biasa.

_Tap_!

Kizashi menghentikan langkahnya diikuti oleh Sakura. Sakura yakin kini ia telah berada tepat di depan calon suaminya dan pendeta yang akan menikahkannya.

Kizashi menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Jagalah dia dengan sepenuh hatimu, Nak. Kuserahkan Sakura putriku padamu." Kizashi mengangkat telapak tangan Sakura, lalu pemuda di depannya meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat.

Kizashi berjalan dengan mata berkaca menghampiri Mebuki yang sudah duduk di kursi gereja paling depan.

Sakura terus tersenyum bahagia. Sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang istri dari seseorang yang begitu ia cintai. Ia yakin, setelah ini kehidupannya akan lebih cerah dan bahagia, apalagi dengan Naruto di sisinya. Naruto? Sakura melirik pria di sampingnya yang terlihat tidak begitu jelas karena tudung pengantinnya itu dengan antusias.

" ... pria yang berdiri di sampingmu ini? Dan mencintainya dengan setia seumur hidup baik dalam suka maupun dalam duka? Apa kau bersedia, Haruno Sakura?"

_DEG_!

Sakura yang sedari tadi termenung dengan rasa bahagia itu langsung tersentak. "Ah, ya ... Saya bersedia." Ucap Sakura tegas tanpa tahu apa yang telah diucapkannya akan merubah masa depannya.

Sang pendeta mengangguk pelan. "Atas nama Tuhan dan di hadapan para hadirin sekalian yang menjadi saksi ikatan suci pernikahan ini, Saya menegaskan bahwa pernikahan yang telah diresmikan ini adalah pernikahan yang sah. Semoga upacara kudus ini menjadi sumber kekuatan dan kebahagiaan bagi Saudara berdua yang dipersatukan Tuhan, janganlah diceraikan manusia." Ucap Sang pendeta tersebut memberkati pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Semua para hadirin langsung riuh dengan tangis haru kebahagiaan.

"Baiklah, silahkan pengantin pria mencium pengantin wanita." Ucapan Sang pendeta sukses membuat jantung Sakura berdebar cepat.

Sakura dapat merasakan tangan putih bersih milik suaminya mulai membuka tudung pengantinnya.

Tunggu! Putih bersih? Bukankah kulit Naruto sedikit kecoklatan?

Tudung terbuka dan mata Sakura sukses terbelalak lebar. Demi Tuhan! Pria di depannya bukan Uzumaki Naruto! "Siapa kau?" pekik Sakura tertahan.

Pria di depannya menyeringai tipis dan langsung menekan tengkuknya hingga kini bibir mereka saling bertautan. Berciuman dalam, serat akan kerinduan. Setelah merasa cukup, pria itu melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, _suamimu_." Bisiknya pelan.

Sakura menarik diri, lalu menatap ayah dan ibunya dengan tatapan gusar. Tapi kedua orangtuanya justru tersenyum lembut dan itu membuat Sakura gusar luar biasa. Kemana Naruto?

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto kembali menatap pantulannya di cermin, lalu dengan wajah semuringah ia keluar dari kamarnya dan di sana kedua orang tuanya telah menunggu.

"Sudah waktunya kita berangkat, Sayang." Ucap Kushina seraya menyuruh Naruto memasuki mobil, sedangkan Minato sudah berada di dalamnya.

Naruto mengangguk dan memasuki mobilnya, kini mobil mulai melaju menuju sebuah gereja di mana tempat peresmian pernikahannya dengan seorang gadis cantik yang sangat ia cintai. Dalam perjalanan tak henti-hentinya Naruto tersenyum lebar, ah- akhir tujuan impiannya sudah di depan mata.

Senyuman lebarnya perlahan berubah menjadi seringaian licik. 'Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki Sakura seutuhnya. Untuk kedua kalinya, kau akan kalah ... Sasuke.' Batinnya penuh kemenangan.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian mobil yang ia tumpangi telah sampai di depan gereja. Naruto keluar dari mobilnya, begitu juga seseorang yang keluar dari mobil berwarna putih yang terparkir tepat di samping mobil Naruto.

Mereka berdua keluar secara bersamaan. Hinata berdiri berdampingan dengan Naruto, senyum semuringah terus terlihat di wajah mereka, namun seketika senyum itu luntur ketika melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mereka.

Mereka berdua sungguh terkejut bukan main melihat acara di dalam gereja yang terbuka tersebut. Mereka belum menoleh sedikitpun satu sama lain, mereka berdua sibuk bahkan tercengang tak percaya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Keterkejutan sangat Naruto rasakan terlebih lagi Hinata.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_? Hikss ..." gumam Hinata pelan, dan tanpa ia sadari air matanya mulai menetes.

"Sakura-_chan _…" gumam Naruto tak percaya.

Insiden ini sungguh menyakitkan untuknya. Ya, mereka berdua akan menikah dengan orang yang mereka cintai, namun sesuatu yang tak mereka percayai atau bahkan tak terduga sedikitpun telah terjadi.

Naruto tak menyangka gadis yang hendak ia nikahi hari ini justru menikah dengan pria lain, tanpa memberitahu apapun tentang ini semua padanya. Terlebih lagi ... pria yang menikahi gadisnya itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke!

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Hinata. Seharusnya ia menikah dengan Sasuke hari ini, tapi justru Sasuke menikah dengan gadis lain yang tak ia kenal sama sekali siapa gadis tersebut.

Semua orang terlihat bersuka cita melihat pasangan pengantin di ujung sana yang sudah meresmikan pernikahan mereka. Sedangkan beberapa orang yang baru datang bersama Hinata maupun Naruto hanya terdiam, mereka tak berani berkata-kata pada dua orang tersebut yang sudah pasti sangat tersakiti.

"Sakura-_chan _... kenapa kau melakukan ini?" bisik Naruto pada diri sendiri. Naruto menatap kedua orang di altar dengan tatapan nanar, seharusnya ia yang ada di samping Sakura! Bukan Sasuke! Seharusnya sekarang ia kembali bisa merebut Sakura dari Sasuke, tapi ternyata putra bungsu Uchiha itu melangkah lebih cepat.

"Hikss ..." Hinata menangis dalam diam sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

Naruto tanpa sengaja mendengar isakan tangis Hinata yang berada di sampingnya. Ia baru menyadari jika ada seorang gadis bergaun pengantin di dekatnya. "Apa dia kekasihmu?" tanya Naruto datar seraya menatap Sasuke yang tengah merengkuh pinggang Sakura posesif.

"I-iya ... Sasuke-_kun _dia k-kekasihku, tapi kenapa dia ... hikks!" ucap Hinata tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Naruto menatap Sakura dan Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. Tidak! Ini belum berakhir, aku akan merebut Sakura dengan caraku, Uchiha. Batin Naruto penuh tekad.

_Tap_!

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sakura di depan sana. "Ayo kita menikah!"

Hinata menoleh dan menatap Naruto tak percaya. "A-apa?!"

Naruto menyeringai sinis. "Ya, ayo kita menikah dan bekerjasama untuk merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik kita."

Hinata menatap pria di sampingnya dengan mata terbelalak. "Eh?"

Tanpa sengaja Sasuke dan Sakura melihat ke arah pintu gereja. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto langsung merengkuh pinggang istrinya semakin erat dan mengabaikan keberadaan Hinata di depan sana. Sedangkan Sakura ... di tengah kebingungannya dengan insiden pernikahannya ini menatap Naruto sedih ketika melihatnya tengah menggandeng tangan gadis _indigo _yang tak ia kenali.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan perasaan berkecamuk, dan Sasuke balas menatap manik _emerald _indah istrinya dalam. Hn, dari dulu hingga sekarang ... kau tetap milikku, Sakura. Tak akan kubiarkan Naruto merebutmu dariku _lagi_. Batin Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Sakura memijat keningnya yang mulai terasa sangat sakit. Ia tak bisa memahami apa yang terjadi, dan sejurus kemudian kegelapan menelan kesadarannya.

_Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dari insiden ini?_

* * *

_END(?)_

* * *

A/N : Ya ampun! Fic apaan ini? -,- Sebenernya mau dijadiin MC, tapi mengingat fic in-progress masih numpuk, jadi untuk sementara fic ini END di sini dulu deh. Kalo udah mood dan fic in-progress berkurang, insya Allah akan ada lanjutannya :) Semoga suka, terima kasih. #LariRiangBarengGaara xD

Salam hangat,

UchiHaruno Misaki.


End file.
